I'm Not Your Otouto
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Aku selalu berharap dia menganggapku sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai adiknya. HongMina fict. Lee Hongki & Fuji Mina. The Second couple of WGM Global edition. Mind to review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari presents**

**My First HongMina fict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo(s) **

* * *

Mata bintangnya menyipit seiring gelak tawanya yang muncul dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan kecilnya ia gerakkan untuk membangun istana pasir yang sangat ia inginkan untuk cepat jadi. Lee Hongki, begitu nama anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu. Ia nyengir lebar di hadapan gadis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya -terlihat dari tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum, mengacak rambut bocah lelaki itu karena gemas dengan tingkah cerianya.

"Ne, nuna! Istana pasirnya sudah jadi!"

Gadis itu tersenyum "Kawai ne Hongchan! Kamu memang pintar membuat istana pasir." sekali lagi gadis yang dipanggil 'nuna' itu tersenyum "demo... Etto, sudah kubilang 'kan? Panggil aku Mina-neechan. Ini di Jepang Hongchan, bukan lagi di Korea."

Seketika senyum dibibir mungil Hongki hilang "Aku 'kan asli orang Korea nuna!"

"Tapi ini di Jepang, dan kau sudah bisa berbahasa Jepang."

Hongki tak merespon, ia mainkan jari-jari kecilnya sambil menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Mina tersenyum, karena menurutnya itu sangat lucu. "Ne Hongchan, untukmu tak apa memanggilku 'nuna'."

Mata hazel milik Hongki melebar dan bibir mungilnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Hounto?"

"Ha'i!"

"Ne nuna, jika sudah besar nanti, aku mau membuat istana yang bagus untuk nuna."

"Hounto?"

"Hm. Tapi nuna harus jadi pengantinku ya?"

Mata Mina membulat. Hei! Kenapa bocah kecil ini sudah bisa menggodanya? "Ehem! Kau tahu itu dari mana? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Tidak ada. Nuna! Watashi wa, sukidesu!"

"Hee?! Kau masih kecil. Sudah kubilang, jangan menonton drama orang dewasa!"

"Iie! Aku memang menyukai nuna kok. Nuna tidak menyukaiku?!"

Mina sedikit merasa iba melihat Hongchan-nya murung "Aku suka Hongchan kok. Kan aku sudah menganggap Hongchan adik aku sendiri."

Dan entah kenapa, Hongki merasa sedih mendengar perkataan Mina tadi.

.

.

.

"Hongchan, sudahlah. Kau 'kan laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki cengeng seperti ini?" Mina menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata Hongki. Besok pagi Hongki, tetangganya yang selalu menempel padanya akan kembali ke negara asalnya, yaitu Korea selatan. Ayah Hongki kembali ditugaskan disana, mengharuskan keluarga Lee boyong dari Jepang ke Korea.

"Tapi aku masih delapan tahun, aku masih pantas nangis nuna. Aku tidak mau pisah dengan nuna." kembali isakan itu terdengar. Mina sedikit tidak tega melihat Hongki menangis sampai wajahnya merah seperti itu. "Tidak bisakah nuna ikut aku ke Seoul?"

Mina menggeleng "Dengar, meski kita berada di tempat yang jauh, tapi pasti akan bertemu nantinya. Bukankah Jepang-Korea tidak terlalu jauh jika menaiki pesawat?"

Hongki mengangguk.

"Jadi... Jangan nangis lagi. Bukan laki-laki namanya kalau kau terus seperti ini. Janji?"

Hongki dengan cepat menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya "Uhm! Hongki tidak akan nangis lagi."

Kemudian Hongki merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Gomen ne nuna, sebenarnya aku yang mengambil kancing bajumu waktu itu." Hongki mengangsurkan kancing baju berwarna pink itu ke Mina.

"Aku sudah tahu kok. Simpan saja."

"Eh?"

Mina tersenyum "Kau paling suka aku memakai baju yang memiliki kancing itu bukan? Jika kau di Seoul nanti merindukanku, anggap saja aku ada bersama kancing baju ini. Mengerti?"

Hongki memamerkan senyumannya dan mengangguk "Sou nuna!" Hongki kembali memasukkan kancing baju itu. "Nuna janji ya suatu saat nanti kita ketemu lagi?"

"Uhm! Janji!"

Dan kedua kelingking mereka saling bertaut.

.

.

.

~9 years later~

Kepala pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu terbaring di meja. Meski suasana kelas sangatlah ribut, tak begitu membuat tidur nyanyaknya terganggu. Sesekali sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat kunciran rambutnya hampir rusak.

"Hongki!"

Pemuda berhidung mancung itu mengguncang-guncangkan badannya dengan begitu keras.

"Ishh... Diamlah!"

"Kau menyuruhku diam saat Han Songsaenim, guru yang kau cap guru paling killer di sekolah sudah ada di kelas?!" ucapnya lirih tapi sedikit gusar.

Segera saja ia menegakkan dirinya dan membelalakkan matanya. Dan terlihat guru itu sedang menatapnya dengan kaca minusnya yang sedikit diturunkan.

"Lee Hongki! Kau tidur lagi dikelasku? BERDIRI DI KORIDOR SAMPAI PELAJARAN TERAKHIR!"

.

.

.

Hongki memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar teman karibnya sedari tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kejadian tadi di sekolah.

"Seharusnya kau melihat Han songsaenim tadi setelah kau keluar. Dia sangat lucu!"

Oh terserah lah. Hongki kini tidak mau mendengarkan apapun ocehan temannya itu. Dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kancing baju berwarna merah muda. Hongki tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah sembilan tahun ya...

"Aneh. Sudah hampir lima tahun aku berteman denganmu. Tapi kau selalu memandangi kancing baju itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan benda itu?"

Hongki melirik temannya dan menyeringai "Banyak cerita pada benda ini Jonghun-ah." kembali Hongki memamerkan seringainya "...dan cerita ini takkan kubagikan pada siapapun."

"Termasuk aku?"

"Termasuk kau." Hongki mengoreksi. Hongki kembali memasukkan kancing baju itu kedalam saku celana seragamnya dan menghela napas. Menerawang keangkasa seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Nuna...kapan kau menepati janji kita?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke, ini sangat singkat untuk ukuran fict yang multichapter =,=" **

**Oh hai~ aku buat fict lagi ^^ kali ini bikin fict *mungkin* fict HongMina yang pertama di FNI ini *prokprokprok* tapi mungkin lhoh. Kalau udah ada si gak apa-apa ^^**

**Tahu kan HongMina aka Hongki vokalis FTISLAND dan Mina actress dari Jepang ^^ yups! Mereka adalah second couple di acara reality show korea yaitu Global We Got Married.**

**Cocok gak sih mereka? Menurutku si cocok banget **

**Ah, udah deh curhatannya, minta review ya reader(s) agar fict ini tetep lanjut *asah kusanagi* aku tunggu lhoh reviewnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari presents**

**HongMina Fict**

**Warning : abal, Typo(s), gaje, OOC**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

"Appa, bisakah kita tinggal lagi di Jepang seperti dulu?"

"Tidak Hongki-ah. Appa sudah ditetapkan terus bekerja di Seoul."

Hongki menghela napas mengingat obrolannya tadi pagi dengan ayahnya. Dan kali ini dia kembali gagal untuk bertemu orang yang sampai sekarang masih Hongki sayangi. Fuji Mina, sudah sembilan tahun ini tak ada kabar apapun mengenainya. Apa kabar ia di Jepang? Apa masih ingatkah ia dengan dirinya? Dan bagaimana reaksinya jika mereka bertemu kembali? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepala Hongki selama ini. Dan...satu lagi, yang membuat Hongki sedikit terusik ; apakah ia akan terus menganggap Hongki adiknya melihat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa?

Padahal dijaman sekarang banyak sekali alat komunikasi canggih, tapi meskipun begitu, Hongki tak kunjung mengetahui kondisi tetangganya sekaligus temannya waktu masih di Jepang dulu.

"Hongki-ah, kau tidak pulang?"

Lamunan Hongki seketika terhempas saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih berada di halte untuk menunggu bus yang menuju rumahnya.

"Duluan saja. Aku sedikit malas pulang awal."

Temannya sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Akhir-akhir ini temannya yang terkenal ceria itu selalu melamun dan sering menghela napas layaknya kakek-kakek. Dan paling anehnya, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Hongki, kau tak apa?" Jonghun menepuk bahu Hongki. Dengan sedikit senyuman, Hongki membalasnya.

"Gwaechanna. Aku hanya sedikit...putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Lihat! Busnya sudah datang. Sana pergi."

Hongki mencoba mendorong Jonghun dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Jonghun gusar.

"Eh?! T-tunggu. Kau tidak apa? Jeongmal?"

Hongki mengangguk, meyakinkan temannya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Jonghun menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Dan kini Hongki sendirian di halte dekat sekolahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerling jam tangannya. Masih pukul lima sore. Kembali ia menghela napas. Sungguh! Ia ingin bertemu dengan 'nuna' nya yang sangat ia sayangi. Hongki tersenyum, membayangkan 'nuna' nya yang dulu sangat suka menasehatinya dan menangis saat dirinya sakit panas, dan juga seorang gadis cilik dengan lesung pipi yang amat Hongki sukai kini tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik dan ramah. Ah, mungkin kini ia sudah menjadi mahasiswi mengingat jarak dua tahun diantara mereka.

Dan Hongki sedikit menyesal karena selama dia tinggal tiga tahun di Jepang tidak sempat berfoto dengannya. Hanya sebuah kancing baju sebagai kenang-kenangannya.

"Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu nuna."

Hongki bergumam sendiri. Dan ia sedikit tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Annyongaseo." Seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk sopan.

Hongki mengangguk balas sebagai responnya.

"Jweosonghamnida. Bisakah kau memberi tahukan alamat ini?"

Sejenak Hongki tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Ia malah memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Cukup cantik. Itu yang pertama Hongki pikirkan. Dan Hongki mengira ia lebih tua dari dirinya.

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh God! Mungkin ia salah orang untuk bertanya. Lihatlah penampilannya yang berantakan itu? Mana ada seorang siswa yang sesore ini masih di jalanan dengan seragam yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Dan...apa itu? Rambutnya panjang sampai bisa dikuncir seperti itu? Wanita itu memutar bola matanya, pasti bocah ini adalah anak bandel di sekolah -pikirnya.

Dengan malas ia akhirnya melambaikan sebelah tangannya untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dari lamunannya, kemudian berdecak.

"Hei, kau tahu alamat ini tidak?" Wanita itu mengangsurkan secarik kertas pada Hongki yang segera diterima olehnya.

Hongki mengernyit, "Memang ini urusanku ya? Cari sendiri tidak bisa?" kemudian Hongki dengan seenaknya membuang kertas itu. Membuat wanita yang ada dihadapannya menggeram marah.

"Ya! KAU!" ingin sekali ia menjewer telinga pemuda itu, namun niatnya gagal saat pemuda itu pergi dan menyadari bahwa ia akan malu sendiri jika mengikuti egonya. "Oh...sudahlah. Aku memang salah orang untuk ditanyai." dengan lesu ia memungut kertas yang berisi alamat yang ia tuju, kemudian memandangnya, menghela napas "Baiklah! Sekarang aku harus kemana lagi? Fuji Mina, kau harus ekstra sabar untuk tinggal di negeri orang lain."

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Fuji Mina itu berhenti melangkah dan berkata dalam bahasa yang lain dari sebelumnya, "Yang tadi itu...seperti pernah bertemu. Demo... Dareka?" Tanpa memikirkan lagi, Mina kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Hyung jangan menginap lagi di apartemenku!"

"Ini bukan apartenmu Jaejin-ah. Tapi orang tuamu."

Pemuda manis bernama Jaejin itu menatap sengit sepupunya yang dengan santainya menyeruput cola sambil memainkan PS-nya. Hobi kakak sepupunya yang sering menginap di apartemennya membuat Jaejin semakin risih.

Padahal rumahnya lebih besar daripada tempat tinggalnya. Dasar absurd! Jaejin lebih suka mengatainya seperti itu. Ah...mungkin karena Hongki hyung kesepian dirumah yang sebesar itu -Jaejin mencoba berpikir positif.

Dan lagi, bukannya ibunya menasehati Hongki untuk pulang, malah dengan senang hati ibunya membiarkan Hongki menginap selama yang ia suka.

Jaejin mendengus sebal. Kakak sepupunya menginap, semua yang ia suka direbut olehnya. Sungguh menyebalkan!

Mendengus sekali lagi, Jaejin melempar stik PS-nya dan melesatkan diri ke ranjang dengan menyusupkan diri keselimut tebalnya. "Kali ini kau tidur di bawah hyung!"

"Apa? Tidak! Kau kan kecil. Tuh ranjangmu masih muat satu orang lagi."

Namun Jaejin mengacuhkan ocehan Hongki. Jaejin sengaja tidur dengan memenuhi isi ranjangnya agar Hongki tak kebagian tempat.

"Oh ya ampun..." pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Sungguh kekanakan!

Hongki sedikit kaget dengan suara bel pintu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu melihat Jaejin "Hei, ada tamu itu."

Percuma saja, Jaejin kini telah tertidur -atau pura-pura tidur.

Akhirnya dengan enggan, Hongki mem-pause game yang sedang ia mainkan dan berjalan keluar mengingat tak ada kedua orang tua Jaejin di apartemen, jadi Hongki terpaksa menemui tamu itu.

"Annyongase -KAU?"

Hongki menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang belum kau kenal nona!"

Wanita dengan sebuah piring yang berisi makanan itu mendecih "Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ani. Ini rumah ahjummaku"

"Lalu dimana ahjummamu? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan bocah bengal sepertimu."

"Kau...tinggal disini?"

Masih memasang muka dingin, wanita itu membalas "Kenapa? Bukan urusanmu 'kan? Mana ahjummamu? Cepat panggilkan!"

Hongki memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Pemilik apartemen ini sedang pergi, anaknya sedang tidur."

Menghela napas kecewa, akhirnya wanita itu menyerahkan piring berisi makanan yang tertutup tissue itu pada Hongki.

"Apa ini?"

"Ucapan salam kenal dari tetangga baru."

"Oh..." sejenak Hongki masih memandangi 'hadiah' dari wanita itu sebelum akhirnya ia menerimanya. "Arraso. Gomawo."

BLAAMM!

Pintu seketika tertutup dengan keras membuat wanita itu terlonjak.

"Baka!"

.

.

.

Hongki berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan pemberian wanita-yang-baru-kenal-sehari itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di meja makan dan menemukan secarik kertas di atas makanan setelah Hongki membuka tissue penutupnya.

"Ck. Pakai surat segala. Kuno. Jadi dia tinggal di nomor 157?"

Namun Hongki tetap membacanya dengan sedikit menyeringai membaca tiap kata yang wanita itu tulis pada kertas berwarna merah jambu itu. Seringaian Hongki kini lenyap, digantikan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar ketika membaca tulisan yang paling bawah.

"Fuji Mina?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Mianhe updatenya lama #bow**

**next pokoknya cepet deh. soo RnR yaaa ^_^**


End file.
